


Nessun Posto è Casa Mia

by sasanelle



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Young!Contessina, Young!Cosimo, ecco perché sono ancora innocenti e timidelli, tanto amore per Roma ops
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasanelle/pseuds/sasanelle
Summary: Quando Cosimo finì il liceo sapeva già da anni che avrebbe preso Economia. Suo padre glielo aveva consigliato con parole non proprio calde.Quindi, il suo perenne spirito ribelle si limitò a esprimersi nell'unica decisione che i suoi genitori gli concessero di compiere liberamente - anche se in certi limiti: quale università frequentare.La prima, dolce idea che apparve nella mente di Cosimo era quella di fare i bagagli e partire il più lontano possibile. Un sogno, certo, ma che sarebbe dovuto rimanere in un cassetto chiuso a chiave.La seconda idea, più utile, gli suggerì di allontanarsi da casa sua, ma non dalla sua famiglia; o almeno, non dalla famiglia che sentiva essere davvero sua.





	

 

Dalla sua permanenza biennale nella città capitolina Cosimo aveva imparato diverse cose.

 

Aveva appreso di come la costanza fosse un concetto sconosciuto ai responsabili della pubblica mobilità e che la vera importanza del passaggio di un autobus non è _l'ora_ di quando avviene ma l'avvenimento stesso.

 

Inoltre aveva imparato che le rare volte in cui si faceva scappare una c o una t appena più aspirata della normativa italiana era naturale e, anzi, ovvio venire ricambiato da un sorrisetto che esprimesse una quantità di soddisfazione direttamente proporzionale all'intimità che Cosimo condivideva con l'interlocutore.

 

Infatti, Cosimo aveva notato che la magnifica tolleranza che si aveva nei confronti del diverso a Roma - sicuramente dettata da una grande storia di conquiste, espansioni, scambi e rapporti esteri - ma così aliena per la mentalità di un fiorentino altolocato - veniva manifestata con leggerezza e divertimento, molto più benvenuto rispetto al buonismo dei sorrisetti scambiati in treno tra uomini e donne con soprabiti eleganti e orologi lucenti al momento in cui una donna con i capelli coperti da un velo si siede accanto a loro.

 

E poi, Cosimo aveva imparato che a Roma la bellezza non c'è solo nel centro storico; infatti, mentre quasi l'intera zona compresa tra il Circo Massimo e il Vaticano è resa irrespirabile dai continui flussi di turisti - che oltretutto, non fanno altro che apprezzare le superfici senza mai innamorarsi dei dettagli. Ma anche Cosimo, in realtà, si è ritrovato nello stesso stato di ignoranza. Anche se non per molto.

 

Era una bella giornata, simile a quella, con il cielo azzurro sgombro di nuvole e il soffio della brezza risultava piacevole per l'accaldata aria settembrina e più glaciale per l'odierno ventuno di febbraio. Cosimo era arrivato a Roma da appena due settimane e il suo amico d'infanzia Donato - chiamato affettuosamente Donatello - trasferitosi a Roma due anni prima di lui non vedeva l'ora di mostrargli tutto ciò che c'era da vedere in città e fuori. Quel giorno, il primo di lezione - Statistica - per Cosimo, i due si erano accordati per andare a pranzo assieme, con Donatello che lo avrebbe raggiunto di fronte alla basilica di San Paolo.

 

_Due anni prima_

 

Il problema era che, inizialmente, Cosimo non aveva idea di dove fosse questa basilica e solo dopo vari minuti di vagabondaggio e richieste di indicazioni riuscì ad arrivare di fronte ad un immenso edificio bianco. Incuriosito, decise di attendere l'arrivo di Donatello percorrendo l'intero perimetro della chiesa - e non ne rimase deluso. Dopo aver sorpassato un singolo campanile, quello che Cosimo sospettava essere il lato minore di una chiesa a pianta rettangolare si rivelò essere una parete altrettanto lunga, per metà della sua lunghezza percorsa da un portico affacciato su un giardino grande ma modesto. Continuando a camminare con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'altro intravide una facciata dorata e accellerò il passo fino a trovarsi di fronte a quella che doveva essere la facciata principale della basilica - un bellissimo quadriportico il cui cortile interno ospitava una statua e, ovviamente, la facciata tempestata d'oro.

 

Cosimo mosse un passo verso il colonnato, il desiderio di entrare che si faceva dolorante, ma il telefono nella sua tasca vibrò all'arrivo di un messaggio. Con un sospiro lo lesse, corrucciandosi all'uso dell'emoticon: '10 minuti e sono da te. Fatti trovare di fronte al Mc ;)'.

 

Cosimo sorrise appena e si incamminò verso dove era venuto - almeno si sarebbe potuto sedere nell'attesa.

 

Di fronte al retro della basilica vi era, infatti, vi era una lunga panchina dove diverse persone si erano già accomodate per godersi il sole di tarda estate, chi leggendo, chi chiacchierando, chi ascoltando musica. Cosimo si sedette tra un anziano signore con un cappello di paglia in testa e un giornale tra le mani alla sua sinistra e alla sua destra una ragazza comodamente sdraiata sulla panca. Per qualche attimo osservò il movimento ritmico del suo piede, probabilmente a tempo con la musica che stava ascoltando.

 

Cosimo si riscosse e raccolse da terra la borsa a tracolla che si era portato per la lezione di quel giorno. Giocherellò appena con la chiusura zip prima di decidersi ad aprirla e passare il tempo a controllarne i contenuti. Con un sospiro tirò fuori il quaderno su cui aveva preso qualche appunto svogliato e cercò di convincersi e leggerli e studiarli, magari, come suo padre vorrebbe che facesse.

 

Si morse un labbro, e alzò lo sguardo sul campanile della basilica.

 

Si insultò mentalmente per aver lasciato a casa la sua macchina fotografica e si accontentò del suo cellulare. Scattò una manciata di foto, spostandosi per cogliere le variazioni della luce, cercando l'angolo ideale per cogliere la leggera vertigine che provava nel guardare la cima della costruzione. Non era una sindrome di Stendhal, no - solo la solita ebbrezza che provava osservando il bello.

 

Cosimo si risedette per vedere gli scatti e notò appena con la coda dell'occhio che la ragazza alla sua destra si era anche lei messa a sedere. Voltando lo sguardo verso di lei scoprì, con stupore, di essere fissato a sua volta, gli occhi nascosti da un paio di occhiali da sole con le lenti a specchio. Dopo qualche attimo la ragazza gli sorrise e lui ricambiò, prima di abbassare in fretta lo sguardo.

 

In quel momento, un clacson interruppe quel momento di leggerezza e Cosimo si girò verso la strada dove Donatello lo stava aspettando appoggiato al sellino del motorino con due caschi in mano. Alzò appena le sopracciglia cercando di imitare un'espressione irritata.

 

Cosimo gli sorrise e si alzò in piedi per raggiungerlo quando notò lo sguardo di Donatello spostarsi alla sua sinistra. "Hey," chiamò, avvicinandosi a sua volta ma senza rivolgersi a lui. "come stai?"

 

Cosimo si voltò e seguì la direzione dell'attenzione di Donatello e scoprì un bel viso coperto da un pacchianissimo paio di occhiali da sole.

 

"Benissimo," rispose con leggerezza la ragazza, "te che fai in giro?"

 

"Raccolgo questo bimbo," spiegò Donatello accennando a Cosimo, che si corrucciò.

 

La ragazza lo guardò appena, sorridendo, e Cosimo provò l'impulso di grattarsi la testa, colto da un prurito improvviso. Scervellandosi, viaggiò in mille situazioni diverse con infinite risposte che avrebbe potuto darle a qualunque approccio stesse attendendo di fare, in quei pochi attimi che sembrarono protrarsi per ore.

 

Alla fine, scoprì di essersi appena stressato per nulla.

 

"Allora non ti faccio perdere tempo," si limitò a ribattere con un sorriso. "Ci vediamo, Donatè."

 

"A domani," fece Donatello, per poi voltarsi. Cosimo attese per un attimo, spaesato, per poi agitare nervosamente una mano verso la ragazza e seguirlo.

 

Allacciandosi il casco, Donatello gli chiese: "Vuoi di un po' d'acqua?"

 

Cosimo lo guardò, confuso. "Cosa?"

 

"Stai andando a fuoco," disse Donatello, toccandogli una guancia. Cosimo per poco non sussultò dalla differenza termica.

 

"Sei tu che hai le mani fredde," replicò, evitando il suo sguardo, e Donatello scoppiò a ridere.

 

***

 

Quando Cosimo finì il liceo sapeva già da anni che avrebbe preso Economia. Suo padre glielo aveva consigliato con parole non proprio calde.

 

Quindi, il suo perenne spirito ribelle si limitò a esprimersi nell'unica decisione che i suoi genitori gli concessero di compiere liberamente - anche se in certi limiti: quale università frequentare.

 

Ovviamente doveva scegliere un'università con la u maiuscola - un biglietto da visita per il futuro, quando (anche se difficilmente) il suo nome non sarebbe bastato.

 

Ma anche dalla parte di Cosimo c'era una condizione: doveva assolutamente trasferirsi.

 

Non pensava che la sua famiglia la prendesse così bene - il desiderio di libertà e un senso di intraprendenza non potevano che essere visti come tratti estremamente positivi, così come l'esperienza di una vita solitaria non potrà che maturare un carattere responsabile e creativo, indispensabile per il leader che sarebbe dovuto diventare un giorno.

 

Anche se la gioia data da quella piccola vittoria scaldava il cuore di Cosimo, esso non poteva che stringersi a lasciare Lorenzo e la sua amata Firenze - e non poteva non ammettere a se stesso che l'ennesima soddisfazione data ai suoi genitori era come una pugnalata alla sua anima.

 

Ma, a quel punto, la domanda era: dove andare?

 

La prima, dolce idea che apparve nella mente di Cosimo era quella di fare i bagagli e partire il più lontano possibile. Un sogno, certo, ma che sarebbe dovuto rimanere in un cassetto chiuso a chiave.

 

La seconda idea, più utile, gli suggerì di allontanarsi da casa sua, ma non dalla sua famiglia; o almeno, non dalla famiglia che sentiva essere davvero sua.

 

Decise subito di chiamare Donatello, il suo più caro amico, che da due anni, appena dopo la maturità, era sceso a Roma per inseguire il suo sogno artistico, quello che molti anni prima lo aveva legato a Cosimo.

 

Nella sua mente, Cosimo aveva già deciso: nulla sarebbe mai riuscito a fermare la sua passione.

 

Magari non sarebbe diventato l'artista bohémien senza sfarzi e senza problemi, ma non avrebbe mai abbandonato l'arte, nemmeno da banchiere di ferro. La passione brucia, e il ferro si fonde.

***

 

Arrivato a Roma, Cosimo capì subito due cose: una, che il tempo può essere tanto benevolo come una madre quanto spietato come una matrigna: nel giro di una settimana c'erano stati il sole dei Caraibi, il vento del Sahara, le piogge dell'Amazzonia e l'umidità inglese. Ma a dir di Donatello era solo un "caso" perchè "di solito da maggio fino a settembre c'è sempre il sole fisso, boh".

 

Seconda cosa, nulla è mai come sembra, soprattutto nella capitale. Mai fidarsi delle insegne dei negozi, degli orari degli autobus, dei volontari che chiedono donazioni per strada.

 

E, soprattutto, mai fidarsi delle prime impressioni.

 

Ad esempio, il suo amico Donatello, con i suoi occhi innocenti e i suoi modi gentili, difficilmente dava l'impressione di essere capace di spaccare il naso a qualcuno, cosa a cui Cosimo ancora non riesce a credere di aver assistito, una delle ultime sere di settembre di quell'anno.

 

Ma poi, è difficile pensare che dietro alla semplice e mal tenuta facciata color ocra sormontata dalla lineare scritta "Bar Centrale" ci potessere essere uno dei luoghi di incontro più frequentati dai giovani artisti romani.

 

Anche se all'interno il pub manteneva lo stesso stile casereccio e familiare, era molto più spazioso di quanto potesse lasciar trasparire un'occhiata sfuggente del passante occasionale.

 

Vi erano delle grandi finestre, con le tende rosse ai lati, che illuminavano la sala principale, con la luce che colpiva le pareti bianche occasionalmente percorse da crepe di varia lunghezza. Sul lato maggiore della sala, opposto all'ingresso, vi era un bancone di legno scuro accompagnato da uno scaffale addossato al muro, colmo di bottiglie più o meno vuote; il colore combaciava con quello del pavimento se non fosse stato per qualche gradazione più chiara della pietra opaca. All'interruzione del bancone, prima della metà della parete, corrispondevano degli gradini oltre ai quali procedeva la sala . Sul lato sinistro vi era sia una scalinata che dava verso il seminterrato, sia una scala, più piccola e di manifattura recente, che conduceva verso un soppalco permesso dall'altezza offerta dallo stabile. Nel complesso, con i suoi colori caldi e la sua trasandatezza, il locale emetteva un calore tutto suo. Cosimo già lo adorava.

 

"Quindi adesso questo posto è tuo?" domandò Cosimo, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

 

"Esatto," gongolò Donatello, camminando per la sala con passo gioioso, "mo si rigoverna un po' e guarda che diventa, 'sto posto..."

 

"Un po', una parola, eh." Cosimo si avvicinò a una delle finestre e scosse le tende, liberando una nuvola di polvere.

 

"Che ti devo di', mio zio non crede nell'ordine." Donatello scrollò le spalle. "Dai, basta un po' di lavoro e si pulisce tutto. Ma prima, mangiamo."

 

Cosimo annuì, sovrappensiero. "Entro quando vorresti aprire?"

 

Donatello lo guardò senza capire. "E' già aperto," disse, lentamente.

 

"In queste condizioni?" domandò Cosimo, indicando tutt'attorno a sè i tavoli spogli e le sedie mancanti.

 

"Cosimo, non sono mica i clienti di Cracco, eh, sono un po' così, sai, un po' poveracci, tipo me, no, stanno a qua a divertirsi." _Mica come te_ , dicevano i suoi occhi, ma Donatello era troppo buono per dire certe cose. Specialmente a lui.

 

Cosimo si sentì leggermente in colpa. Probabilmente aveva ferito Donatello, e nemmeno se ne era accorto.

 

Sorrise, e scosse la testa. "Come vuoi, basta che si mangia bene."

 

Donatello ricambiò il sorriso. "Te li faccio due spaghetti?"

 

"No, grazie," fece Cosimo, "non voglio morire. Ci penso io."

 

***

 

Dopo aver mangiato e fatto una breve passeggiata per il Lungotevere, Cosimo e Donatello iniziarono a ripulire il locale, con il primo che ascoltava pazientemente i sogni ottimistici del secondo, che spaziavano da serate dedicate allo studio delle arti ad altre dedicate a concerti.

 

Descrisse con cura e passione le modifiche che avrebbe potuto fare al locale, le personalità che avrebbe potuto invitare, ma soprattutto informò Cosimo delle nuove idee che da qualche tempo si erano insediate nella sua mente e espresse la sua impazienza nel metterle in opera, talvolta chiedendo il suo parere personale nello sproloquio che teneva testa ai discorsi eccitati di un bambino.

 

Cosimo lo ascoltò attentamente, offrendo le sue opinioni e commentando le sue proposte, presto accalorandosi tanto quanto lui nella conversazione.

 

Gli era mancato tantissimo parlare di arte. E gli era mancato immensamente Donatello.

 

"E' bello parlare con qualcuno che ti capisce, finalmente," commentò Donatello, dando voce ai suoi stessi pensieri.

 

"Scusa, e i tuoi amici artisti?" _Quelli che avevano trasformato il suo appartamento in una pensione clandestina._

 

Donatello alzò le spalle. “Tu sei tu. E poi, francamente… non sono nulla di che. Né di mano né di testa.” Scrollò le spalle, come per liberarsi del suo stesso pessimismo e gli sorrise.

 

***

 

Quando aveva quattro anni, Cosimo odiava la sua scuola.

 

Odiava il grigio delle pareti, il tessuto ruvido dei grembiuli, la zuppa di fagioli della mensa, le filastrocche da imparare a memoria e i giochi della ricreazione.

 

Sua madre ostentava con orgoglio la maturità del suo figlio maggiore, ma non sapeva che durante le ore di lezione Cosimo si occupava di decorare le tristi pareti della sua classe, segretamente incoraggiato dalla sua maestra.

 

E fu proprio lei che un giorno gli presentò un bambino di due anni più grande, con il sorriso grande e le mani sporche di mille colori, assicurandogli che sarebbero andati totalmente d’accordo.

 

***

 

Una settimana dopo il giorno in cui Donatello portò Cosimo al Bar Centrale, Cosimo aveva ormai imparato che pranzare a casa era un sogno che non si sarebbe mai avverato.

 

Dopo le varie prediche di Donatello su come fosse irritante e scomodo da parte sua pretendere di farsi accompagnare per tutta Roma con il suo modesto motorino - nonostante sapessero entrambi che 1) Cosimo non gli aveva e non gli aveva né avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere, 2) che Donatello quando lo faceva, lo faceva con gioia anche se 3) il 90% delle volte in cui Cosimo si trovava ad aver effettivamente bisogno di un passaggio, Donatello o stava dormendo, o stava con Bertolo, o entrambe le cose - Cosimo si era finalmente deciso a farsi un abbonamento per i mezzi, cercando di convincersi che fosse una decisione dettata dal buon senso, e non da anni di rimproveri di suo padre sull’importanza del risparmio.

 

Così, finite le lezioni del lunedì, Cosimo si incamminò verso la stazione della metropolitana, e ci sarebbe anche arrivato se solo la sua attenzione non fosse stata attirata dalle urla provenienti da un gruppo di persone all’angolo del parcheggio quasi vuoto. Avvicinandosi, vide una ragazza - in lacrime? - allontanarsi di corsa, seguita da un’altra ragazza - forse un’amica.

 

Facendosi spazio nella piccola folla - quattro persone, due maschi e due femmine, attorno a due maschi al centro - cercò di capire la situazione, ma fu subito servito dalle parole intimidatorie di uno dei due protagonisti della scenata.

 

“Non te dovevi azzarda’,” fece il ragazzo con voce gelida; all’incirca della sua età, alto e magro, per nulla imponente ma dall’espressione furiosa.

 

L’altro, poco più basso ma dalle spalle e le braccia decisamente più robuste, alzò lo sguardo; con una mano si teneva lo zigomo destro ma un sorriso leggero si incastrò sul suo viso pallido.

 

“A fa’ che?” domandò, con aperta aria di sfida. “Quella voleva scappa’. L’ho solo aiutata.”

 

Cosimo aggrottò le sopracciglia quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un viso secco e rabbioso. Quando si era messo in mezzo? E perché?  
  


“E te che fai qua?” gli venne sputato in faccia. _Bella domanda_. “Che sei, l’amichetto suo? Ma sai che ha fatto ‘sto disgraziato? Eh?”

 

Cosimo lo guardò fisso negli occhi, il viso immobile. “Ora ce ne andiamo, e ci dimentichiamo tutto.”

 

Con attenzione, studiò la reazione del suo interlocutore. Notò l’occhio destro stringersi appena e le spalle portate all’indietro; ma dopo pochi attimi sospirò e fece un passo indietro. “Vabbe, va,” concesse, “non ne vale la pena, co’ ‘sto stronzo.” Sputò a terra e si allontanò, seguito mano a mano dai suoi compagni.

 

Intanto, il ragazzo che a quanto pare aveva appena difeso si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. “Ma ti ha chiamato qualcuno col bat-segnale?”

 

Cosimo alzò le sopracciglia e si mise le mani in tasca. “Non c’è di che, eh,” gli fece, occhieggiando lo zigomo sanguinante.

 

L’altro non reagì con alcuna smorfia, ma Cosimo, guardando i suoi occhi annoiati, ebbe la netta sensazione che quel determinato sguardo equivalesse allo sbuffo di una persona qualunque. “Che c’è, a Prati non ci sono abbastanza scenate per i tuoi gusti?”

 

Fu il turno di Cosimo di sbuffare, facendolo però esplicitamente, come le persone che si comportano normalmente e non da scemi. “Ma parli solo per domande retoriche? Ops, mi hai attaccato la malattia.”

 

Detto questo si voltò per incamminarsi verso la stazione - perché doveva andare a casa lui, non era un vagabondo - ma l’altro gli fece ancora: “Senti, coso, è solo che non c’era bisogno di fare Zorro, niente di che.”

 

Si fermò e si girò, alzando nuovamente le sopracciglia ma con più ironia che irritazione. “Sbaglio o ti sei fissato con l’eroe mascherato?”

 

“Adesso te la tiri pure?”

 

“Eh, a Prati non facciamo altro.”

 

Il ragazzo lo osservò attentamente, riflettendo, poi si avvicinò, stendendo la mano verso di lui. “Beh, visto che lo vuoi così tanto, grazie, anche se non ce stava bisogno. So’ Marco.”

 

Cosimo gli strinse la mano. “Cosimo.”

 

Marco stirò appena le labbra. “Dai, ci stavo quasi, coso.”

 

***

 

Il giorno dopo l’incontro con Marco, Cosimo si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta al Bar Centrale; ma non per spolverare le tende o strofinare il pavimento, come invece avevano fatto il giorno prima.

 

Quel giorno, Cosimo poté utilizzare per la prima volta il seminterrato come Donatello aveva deciso di fare: come studio artistico.

 

Con attenzione, graffiò con leggerezza il foglio cercando di concentrarsi sul tratto della matita senza comunque perdere di vista la natura morta che Donatello gli aveva imposto come soggetto.

 

_“Se non sai disegnare delle vere pere, cosa ne vuoi sapere di quelle di una modella?”_

 

Fortunatamente, Donatello gli aveva rilevato una scorta di magliette di ricambio nel magazzino, così che Cosimo non provasse nemmeno un briciolo di senso di colpa, ma solo dispiacere per la vernice gialla in pericolo di esaurimento. Ma c’era anche da dire che le mani di Donatello facevano impressione quando erano _così_ pulite.

 

Mentre finiva di tracciare, con mano ferma, la curva di una mela leggermente ammaccata, cominciò a riflettere su come introdurre l’argomento che ormai gli premeva da diverse ore.

 

Non era preoccupato - raramente lo era quando si trattava di convincere Donatello di qualcosa che non riguardasse la sua arte. Ma non era stupido, e sapeva come sarebbe sembrata la situazione se non l’avesse spiegata nel modo giusto.

 

“Ti dò una dritta: con la matita ci devi disegnare.”

 

Cosimo alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorando l’imbarazzo per essere stato colto a fantasticare. “Guarda che ho finito, eh. E’ frutta, mica la Sala dei Giganti. Te invece?”

 

Donatello sorrise in modo quasi inquietante e tirò fuori un pennello sporco di vernice bianca da dietro la schiena. “Finito anche io,” annunciò, per poi agitare con decisione il braccio verso di lui. Cosimo chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le gocce di vernice fresca colpirgli una guancia.

 

Quando li riaprì scoprì la sua maglietta rossa irrimediabilmente macchiata. Alzò lo sguardo verso Donatello, cercando di guardarlo male, ma poi scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota dall’amico.

 

Dopo che tornò il silenzio, Donatello gli chiese che cosa avesse. “Se ti sei distratto mentre disegnavi, è qualcosa di grave. Che c’è? Ti ha chiamato tuo padre?”

 

Cosimo scosse la testa, sorridendo al suo sguardo preoccupato. “No, non è niente di grave. Ma comunque sì, ti volevo dire una cosa.”

 

Donatello sospirò. “Dica.”

 

Così, Cosimo iniziò a raccontargli del giorno prima, dell’incontro con Marco e del pomeriggio che inevitabilmente passò con lui, prima cercando un posto dove disinfettare e curare la ferita sullo zigomo, poi pranzando assieme. Quando poi i due si lasciarono (ma non senza scambiarsi i numeri di telefono per tenersi in contatto) in Cosimo era rimasta la piacevole sensazione che precedette quella che percepiva sarebbe stata una grande amicizia.

 

Dopo aver sfondato il primo muro di imbarazzo ascoltò la storia di come Marco arrivò a farsi quasi picchiare in un parcheggio, e in cambio gli raccontò del perché si era trasferito a Roma.

 

Da lì in poi raccontarsi quasi tutto era solo naturale: come proseguire il corso di un torrente.

 

Cosimo scoprì che, sotto la facciata dura e apatica, Marco era sensibile ed intelligente, ma soprattutto curioso e desideroso di imparare, cosa che gli fu negata dalle difficoltà economiche della sua famiglia.

 

E così ora voleva chiedere un favore a Donatello.

 

“Cosimo,” sospirò, “nemmeno lo conosco.”

 

“Te lo presento!” ribatté prontamente. “Te lo porto domani.”

 

Donatello camminò fino alla parete alle spalle di Cosimo, così da farlo girare sulla sedia. “Ci si può fidare?”

 

“Hai la mia parola.”

 

Si voltò verso di lui, appoggiandosi al muro. Sorrideva. “Allora okay. Ma garantisci tu.”

 

“Grazie,” gli disse Cosimo, con sentimento.

 

Donatello annuì, e ridacchiò. “Ora lo voglio vedere questo principe che ti ha rubato il cuore.”

 

Cosimo prese una mela e gliela tirò in testa.

 

***

 

Il pomeriggio seguente, Cosimo dovette subire l’aria umida, il sole accecante, un gruppo di quindicenni urlanti, una coppia di anziani lamentosi e l’attesa per l’autobus in piedi.

 

Ma la cosa peggiore era Marco che non la voleva smettere di fare la stessa domanda.

 

Sembrava che ora che lo avesse indotto a parlare fosse incapace di stare in silenzio.

 

“Tra quanto passa?” chiese, per la centesima volta. Forse centouno.

“Seh, già che passa ringraziamo a Gesù,” fece una signora dai capelli bianchi e la voce roca.

 

Cosimo ridacchiò per cortesia, Marco nemmeno si degnò. Controllò gli orari.

 

“Dovrebbe passare tra sei minuti. Può resistere, altezza?”

 

Marco sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

 

Ora che ci ripensava, e da quello che aveva capito di Marco, il ragazzo era parecchio silenzioso. Anche in quel momento. L’irritazione di Cosimo non era una sua colpa. Ma ciò non lo fermò dallo sfogarsi su di lui. In un certo senso era anche abbastanza dolce la naturalrezza che, di comune accordo, avevano deciso di atteggiare nei confronti dell’altro. Si conoscevano da un giorno e già litigavano come i suoi genitori. Ma queste erano riflessioni per momenti più sereni.

 

Aprì appena la bocca per fare qualche commento acido, ma si fermò alla vista di una ragazza dai capelli rossi e gli occhiali da sole a specchio. Le sorrise.

 

La ragazza si avvicinò. “Tu sei l’amico di Donatello, giusto?”

 

Cosimo annuì, ignorando bellamente il commento sommesso di Marco sui battesimi a Firenze. “Sì, sono Cosimo.”

 

“Bianca.” Si strinsero la mano e Cosimo arrossì appena. Marco gli dava le spalle, ma sentiva facilmente le sue risate. “Donatello parla sempre di te. Ero un po’ curiosa.”

 

“Ah, sì? E che dice di me?”

 

Bianca scrollò le spalle con un sorriso leggero. “Mah, che vi conoscete da quando eravate ragazzini, che ti piace disegnare e che studi Economia. Un po’ la favola del ragazzo che rinuncia alla passione per il dovere.”

 

Cosimo arrossì e rise, sperando che l’amarezza fosse udibile solo alle sue orecchie. “Oh, ha costruito un bel personaggio, meglio non rovinarlo.”

 

“Nah, te la stai cavando per ora.”

 

“Tu come conosci Donatello?”

 

“Oh, lo aiuto con i modelli. Cioè, sono parrucchiera, quindi li trucco e li acconcio. A volte poso pure,” spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

 

Cosimo la guardò meravigliato per la leggerezza con cui lo ammise. Poi pensò alle pere che aveva disegnato il giorno prima. Arrossì di nuovo e alzò lo sguardo al cielo. “Beh,” iniziò, ma Bianca non lo ascoltava più.

 

“Oh, scusa, Cosimo,” fece, avvicinandosi all’autobus fermatosi di fronte al marciapiede. “Questo è il mio. Ci vediamo in giro, no?” Agitò una mano per salutare e salì sul mezzo.

 

Dopo che fu partito, Cosimo si rese conto di non aver ricambiato e di non averle visto gli occhi. Che lo chiamassero romantico, per lui gli occhi erano la parte più bella di un viso. Ci rimase un po’ male.

 

Marco gli si affiancò e per qualche attimo rimasero in silenzio. Poi gli sussurrò: “Lo sai che quello era anche il nostro di autobus, vero?”

 

Cosimo sobbalzò, ed era già pronto a correre se solo Marco non fosse scoppiato a ridere - ovvero, per lui, una mezza risata. “Mamma mia,” fece, “la rossa ti ha stregato, eh?”

 

_Bianca_ , corresse mentalmente, e resistette all'impulso di sbattersi una mano sulla faccia.

 

***

  


Il “colloquio”, come Donatello decise di definire l’incontro con Marco per darsi un’aria professionale e perfettamente ridicola, andò splendidamente, non che Cosimo avesse mai avuto dei dubbi.

 

Nonostante gli sporadici momenti di silenzio imbarazzato in cui Donatello non riusciva a capire se le due battute venissero apprezzate o meno, l’affare si concluse in modo vantaggioso per tutti: Marco era stato assunto come cameriere. E ciò implicava, ovviamente, un salario per quel poveraccio, un aiuto in più per Donatello e una persona con cui Cosimo potesse passare il tempo semmai sentisse il bisogno di allontanarsi dai frequentatori del locale.

 

Quando Marco si scusò per andare in bagno, Cosimo guardò Donatello con aspettativa.

 

Donatello roteò gli occhi, sorridendo. “Sì, è simpatico, ma per ora mi baso ancora sulla tua parola. E se mi combina qualcosa me la pagate entrambi.”

 

Cosimo sbuffò. “Ma smettila. Piuttosto, dopo tutta la strana gente che mi hai fatto conoscere dovrei essere io a dubitare del tuo giudizio.”

 

“Io non ho mai detto-- quali persone strane, scusa?”

 

“Un nome: Filippo.”

 

“È il mio coinquilino, è un ottimo artista e fa morire dal ridere. Magari un po’ eccentrico--”

 

“Quando ero venuto a casa vostra mi ha minacciato con un cucchiaio.”

 

“Beh, non era mica un coltello.”

 

“Chi ha minacciato chi?” domandò Marco, tornato al tavolo dove gli altri due erano ancora seduti a discutere. Poggiò una mano sullo schienale della sedia di Donatello e rimase in piedi, con la schiena dritta.

 

“Oh, uno psicopatico paranoico, niente di che,” rispose Cosimo con un sorriso ironico.

 

“Beh, ora, psicopatico è un po’ troppo,” intervenne Donatello, “non gli piace che gli si tocchino le sue cose.”

 

Cosimo fece per ribattere con una frase petulante che avrebbe fatto vergognare sua madre, ma Marco lo interruppe con uno sguardo severo degno di quelli che suo padre gli riservava in quei momenti paranormali in cui sembrava leggere i suoi pensieri ribelli. Deglutì e abbassò automaticamente lo sguardo.

 

“Comunque, Donatello,” fece Marco, pronunciando il nome con una certa rigidità, “grazie.”

 

Donatello gli sorrise con dolcezza e replicò: “Ma di che, devo ringraziarti io per l’aiuto. A proposito, stasera hai da fare?”

 

Marco stirò appena le labbra, catturando l’attenzione degli occhi di Donatello e Cosimo cercò di trattenere un sospiro e roteò gli occhi fin sul soffitto. “Beh, ho da lavorare.”

 

Donatello modellò il suo sorriso in una posizione diversa con un sottinteso ben preciso e Cosimo sentiva il bisogno di prendere il tavolo a testate.

 

“Beh,” riprese Marco, schiarendosi appena la gola, “io vado a casa. Ci vediamo stasera, belli,” e dopo un paio di pacche sulla spalla, uscì in strada.

 

“Wow,” commentò Cosimo, “non ricordavo quanto fossi imbarazzante quando ci provavi.”

 

“Non ci provavo,” ribatté Donatello, ma si sentiva che sapeva che non ci avrebbe creduto.

 

“Come va con Bertolo?” gli chiese, con gentilezza.

 

Gli occhi di Donatello si indurirono prima di portare lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Ah, non lo so,” sdrammatizzò, “chiedi a lui.”

 

***

 

Quando era alle elementari Cosimo si ritrovava ad essere beatamente ignorante delle regole sociali prestabilite.

 

Gli piaceva disegnare, era gentile e pacato, amava i fiori e arrossiva quando una bambina gli stringeva la mano.

 

Quando a ricreazione i maschi formavano le squadre di calcio, Cosimo preferiva rimanere in classe a guardare il paesaggio dalla finestra, e poi, crescendo, a leggere un libro; quando i suoi compagni ridevano e parlavano durante le ore di lezione, Cosimo cercava di seguire il più possibile, spesso intimando gli altri a fare silenzio; quando i bambini tiravano le trecce e prendevano in giro qualche bambina, Cosimo le regalava un fazzoletto e il disegno di un animale.

 

Grazie a questa sua dolcezza innata e al suo moderato buon senso Cosimo diventava facilmente lo studente preferito di ogni insegnante, senza però essere preso di mira dai suoi compagni. Infatti, quella che poteva inizialmente essere gelosia non fu altro che ammirazione, probabilmente assicurata dalla forza caratteriale che inglobava ogni suo gesto.

 

In questa sua infanzia serena passò diverso tempo prima che suo padre gli dicesse che il rispetto era più importante ottenerlo subito che offrirlo pazientemente e che la delicatezza e la tenerezza discordano troppo con la freddezza di un uomo come lui.

 

Ma poi c’era anche Donatello, che non era altro che un insieme di contraddizioni, misto di passione e delicatezza, di irruenza e di silenzio; persino suo padre lo apprezzava, ritenendolo un buon esempio del temperamento che Cosimo avrebbe dovuto imitare - ma ovviamente aveva conosciuto Donatello solo quando aveva difeso verbalmente Cosimo dagli attacchi di ragazzi più grandi e le poche volte che avevano studiato assieme; non sapeva del rossore che spesso decorava il suo viso quando si emozionava, dei furtarelli nei mercatini del centro o delle ginocchia sbucciate causate da tutto meno che innocenti partite di calcio, né tanto meno conosceva la sua abilità nel disegno a mano libera, la commozione che provava quando veniva lodato o la sua prontezza nel rubare baci ai suoi amici.

 

Cosa che, quando messa a conoscenza, fece più scandalo di quanto Cosimo riuscisse a capire.

 

***

 

Quando Cosimo baciò Bianca per la prima volta, fu appena due secondi dopo che Bianca lo ebbe baciato.

 

Non si parlavano molto, quasi per niente; le loro interazioni si limitavano a occhiolini e sorrisi sghembi ricambiati da balbettii e movenze nervose.

 

Cosimo aveva scoperto che gli occhi di Bianca erano color nocciola con striature verdi che si illuminano come stelle; mai analisi più melensa passò per la sua mente.

 

La prima sera che Cosimo poté fare un ritratto di Bianca (vestita, per fortuna) osservò le sue iridi per lunghi momenti, ammirando il contrasto con i capelli rossi che, nella sua immaginazione, profumavano di fiori.

 

Quando Bianca si fu cambiata dalla veste che aveva indossato per posare si avvicinò a Cosimo, chiedendogli semplicemente se potesse accompagnarla fuori dal locale.

 

Appena fuori dalla porta lo baciò, e Cosimo la baciò ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

 

***

 

I capelli di Bianca non profumavano di fiori, ma di quel profumo elaborato degli shampoo professionali. Spesso, dopo le notti passate assieme, Cosimo si perdeva nell’accarezzarli, scompigliandoli e pettinandoli, in tocchi leggeri che non disturbassero il suo sonno.

 

La loro storia, se così la potevano chiamare, era nata d’improvviso, e d’improvviso era divampata: Cosimo temeva il momento in cui si sarebbe spenta. Preferirebbe bruciare.

 

Bianca era dolce, allegra e genuina, così diversa dalle ragazze che frequentava solitamente, e diversa da quello che pensava gli piacesse in una ragazza. Apprezzava l’arte, ma non la appassionava così immensamente e non avevano così tanto di cui parlare.

 

E poi, più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto, Cosimo scopriva nei suoi occhi uno sguardo serio e amareggiato; baciandola su tutto il viso sperava di eliminare ogni sua preoccupazione, ma nulla valeva a sradicarla dalla sua visione pessimista del mondo.

 

Per due anni, le cose continuarono così: Cosimo non sapeva se poteva osare definirsi il fidanzato di Bianca, ma aveva la sensazione che non gli sarebbe contestato.

 

Tra i due ormai si era instaurato un equilibrio di estremi, un’onda con creste di passione e gole di estraneità, con in mezzo momenti di complicità e divertimento: Cosimo l’aveva convinta a visitare la Galleria Borghese assieme a lui, così come Bianca era riuscita a portarlo ad un concerto pop.

 

E Cosimo era felice: lontano dalla cattività fiorentina e immerso nella vita artistica che sognava in una delle città più belle del mondo e con le persone a cui teneva di più. O quasi tutte.

 

***

 

Ogni volta che lo schermo del suo telefono si illuminava, Cosimo percepiva una fitta alla tempia; era una reazione ormai consolidata, allenata soprattutto negli anni passati a Roma dove, nel caso in cui lo cercassero, Marco e Donatello sarebbero venuti a tallonarlo sotto casa, o avrebbero più plausibilmente atteso che passasse al bar - cosa che ormai faceva più volte al giorno. Bianca preferiva parlare faccia a faccia piuttosto che telefonare, e la lista di persone piacevoli che avrebbero potuto contattarlo finiva - tristemente - lì.

 

Perciò, appena percepì la vibrazione del cellulare nella sua tasca Cosimo respirò profondamente perché era domenica sera ed era al bar, e c’erano solo due persone che potevano telefonargli a quell’ora, quel giorno, ed erano le stesse persone con cui cercava di parlare il meno possibile da almeno vent’anni.

 

“Ciao, mamma,” fece Cosimo, uscito dal locale.

 

“ _Cosimo,_ ” rispose la voce misurata di sua madre. “ _Non sei a casa_?”

 

Cosimo chiuse gli occhi. “No… sono uscito.”

 

“ _Sei uscito? Domani non hai lezione?_ ”

 

“Domani non c’è il professore,” mentì, e si rilassò sentendo qualcuno parlare con sua madre.

 

“ _Cosimo, ora ti passo tuo fratello, fai il bravo,_ ” si raccomandò sua madre, ma Cosimo la ignorò ascoltando invece Lorenzo, che aveva già iniziato a parlare senza avere il telefono in mano.

 

“ _Fratello! Sei vivo!_ ”

 

Cosimo non si curò di trattenere un sorriso e replicò, “Come se non lo sapessi, mi hai scritto nemmeno due ore fa.”

 

“ _Beh, tu mi hai risposto?”_

 

_“_ Touchè,” replicò.

 

“ _Ora non te la tirare, eh, che stanno arrivando notizie.”_

 

Cosimo aggrottò la fronte, “Che notizie?”

 

“ _Arrivate,”_ rispose Lorenzo, e Cosimo sentì il cellulare che veniva passato a qualcun altro. “ _Cosimo.”_

 

“Papà,” salutò Cosimo, “come stai?”

 

“ _Non mi lamento,_ ” rispose Giovanni con giovialità, “ _tutto bene a scuola, sì?_ ”

 

“Certo,” affermò Cosimo con fermezza.

 

“ _Benissimo,”_ fece Giovanni, “ _allora non disturberà i tuoi piani di studio._ ”

 

Un colpo allo stomaco. “Cosa non mi disturberà?”

 

“ _Contessina verrà a Roma per il fine settimana. Arriverà venerdì pomeriggio con il treno e partirà domenica sera. Starà da te.”_

 

Cosimo percepì chiaramente l’esplosione di mille sensazione contemporanee. Un prurito alle dita, il bruciore degli occhi, una stretta allo stomaco, la costrizione dei polmoni. Il suo cuore martellava nel petto e in lui cresceva il familiare desiderio di ribellione che la nota di comando nella voce di suo padre tendeva a scatenare.

 

Deglutì e annuì a se stesso. “Certo.”

 

“ _Perfetto. Non fare brutte figure,_ ” gli intimò, e chiuse la telefonata.

 

Cosimo sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano sul viso. Eccola lì. L’improvvisa e gelida stretta del dovere attorno alla gola della sua nuova vita. Profondamente familiare.

 

Sussultò sentendo il telefono vibrare brevemente nella sua mano, ma si calmò leggendo il nome dell’emittente del messaggio.

 

_Andrà tutto ok_ , lo rassicurava Lorenzo.

 

Lorenzo, il suo fratellino. Che fra poco avrebbe iniziato l’università.

 

Economia, come lui. Ma a Firenze.

 

Cosimo raramente piangeva.

 

L’ultima volta che pianse aveva tre anni. Fu il giorno peggiore della sua vita. E si ricorda di aver giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe pianto mai più. Nulla poteva essere paragonabile a quella giornata.

 

Si portò una mano sugli occhi imponendosi un controllo e sussultò quando sentì qualcuno tossicchiare. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Bianca, con le braccia strette attorno a se stessa.

 

“Cosimo?” chiamò, con una titubanza che le era estranea.

 

Cosimo espirò e cercò di assumere un’espressione rassicurante. “Cosa c’è?”

 

Inaspettatamente, ma totalmente da lei, Bianca evitò spiegazioni e si avvicinò, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio incredibilmente confortante. Cosimo avvolse le sue mani appena tremanti attorno a Bianca e poggiò il mento sulla cipolla di capelli in cima alla sua testa. Inspirò lentamente il profumo di shampoo e chiuse gli occhi.

 

“So che non ne vuoi parlare,” bisbigliò Bianca, “e di sicuro non con me. Ma vorrei che tu lo facessi. Voglio che tu sia felice, Cosimo.”

 

Alzò lo sguardo, distanziandosi appena. Cosimo guardò i suoi occhi, scuri nella notte. “Non è una cosa che facciamo, parlare dei nostri problemi. Ma dovremmo, no?”

 

Cosimo le sorrise, genuinamente e baciò la sua fronte. “Sì,” sussurrò, “dovremmo.”

 

***

 

Per molti giorni, Cosimo non parlò con Bianca. Almeno, non del suo problema.

 

Cercò di parlarne con Donatello ma a quanto pare scelse il momento meno adatto per farlo visto che dopo nemmeno essere riuscito a spiegargli il suo problema lui lo interruppe parlandogli del _suo_ problema con Bartolo.

 

Con Marco, almeno, riuscì a raccontare i contenuti della telefonata; ma Marco non potè essere molto d’aiuto, in quanto troppo impegnato a ridacchiare per il nome di Contessina.

 

Intanto, il weekend si avvicinava. E Cosimo doveva decidersi.

 

Due giorni prima che Contessina arrivasse a Roma, Cosimo stava pranzando con Bianca seduto di fronte alla basilica di San Paolo, dove la vide per la prima volta. E d’improvviso, le annunciò: “Non ci possiamo vedere questo weekend.”

 

Bianca aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché?” chiese, con la bocca piena di pizza.

 

Cosimo sospirò. “Ti devo dire una cosa.”

 

“C’entra con quello che avevi l’altra sera?”

 

Cosimo annuì. “Sai che la mia famiglia è un po’... rigida, no?”

 

Bianca annuì anche se i suoi occhi esprimevano un pensiero tutto loro sulla _rigidità_ dei Medici.

 

“Beh, loro hanno sempre cercato di controllare la mia vita. Per esempio, scegliendo la facoltà che avrei frequentato. Ma anche gli interessi, gli amici e… le ragazze.”

 

Cosimo azzardò uno sguardo verso Bianca e la trovò immobile, attenta a ogni sua parola. Stringeva con forza la carta unta tra le sue mani.

 

“Sei fidanzato,” concluse Bianca. “E lei viene qui.”

 

Cosimo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Contessina non è proprio la mia ragazza-”

 

“Sti cazzi, Cosimo!” lo interruppe Bianca, gettando via la cartaccia. “Vi sposerete, o quello che è e io-”

 

“E io ti amo,” disse con fermezza Cosimo. Le prese le mani e le strinse con fermezza. “La conosco a malapena.”

 

Bianca lo fissò. Respirava velocemente dalle narici, aveva le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate e strinse la presa.

 

Cosimo stava quasi trattenendo il respiro. Era la prima volta che uno di loro usava quelle parole, o che esprimesse qualcosa di così profondo. Non sapeva nemmeno se ne era così certo ma non era importante; non sarebbe stato difficile amare Bianca. Bianca era forte, imprevedibile ed emotiva; era calore e passione, ma anche grazia ed eleganza. Era arte. E Cosimo avrebbe sempre amato l’arte.

 

Bianca abbassò lo sguardo e districò le loro mani. “Ora devo andare,” gli disse, evitando il suo sguardo. “Non so se domani riusciamo a vederci. Salutami… beh, quella.”

 

Guardandola camminare, allontanarsi da lui, Cosimo sentì solo gelo. Voleva seguirla, stringerla, baciarla, portarla a casa e farci l’amore, ma non poteva. E qualcosa gli diceva che non avrebbe potuto mai più.

 

***

 

Era la mattina del venerdì in cui Contessina sarebbe dovuta arrivare.

 

Cosimo stava mettendo a posto il suo appartamento - nascondendo qualunque cosa fosse legata a Bianca, quando si rese conto che non c’era bisogno. Non c’era più nulla di lei.

 

E poi trovò una lettera. Non era imbustata - era un foglio a righe (probabilmente strappato da uno dei quaderni di Cosimo) chiuso a metà, anche se scritto anche sul dorso. Risaltava intensamente sul tavolo di legno scuro e Cosimo si chiese se Bianca non l’avesse lasciata lì apposta, come per urlare _Notami, sono qui, leggimi_. A Cosimo si spezzò il cuore, perché aveva già capito il motivo di quella urgenza.

 

Con le mani appena tremanti raccolse il messaggio. Prima di aprirlo sospirò, imponendo alla sua mente di svuotarsi dal caos che l’abitava. Cominciò a leggere e, nonostante tutto, sorrise alla calligrafia confusa di Bianca.

 

_Cosimo,_   
_so che da questa prima riga avrai già capito cosa sta succedendo e cosa sto per dirti. Tu sei molto intelligente e molto curioso - infatti ora stai continuando a leggere. Sei anche paziente, così paziente - con me, con i ragazzi, con lo studio, ma soprattutto con la tua vita. Nonostante tutto, non ti opponi mai a quello che sai sta per arrivare perché sei anche così maturo._   
_Sei troppo per questo mondo._   
_Sei troppo per me._   
_Tu ti meriti una vita piena di onori e persone degne del tuo intelletto e del tuo valore._   
_Ti meriti una ragazza bella, elegante, intelligente - non ti meriti una parrucchiera in prova._   
_Magari in questi mesi siamo stati felici - perché io lo ero, Cosimo, tantissimo. Non te l’ho mai detto ma lo sono stata, dal primo giorno - ma non sarebbe durata._   
_Prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe venuto a tormentarti - Firenze, la tua famiglia, Contessina - e tu sei una persona troppo buona per non lasciarti colpire. E noi non rimarremo sempre sciocchi ventenni._   
_Ma non pensare che la nostra storia sia stupida - io ti amo, ti amo, ti amo da morire - ma il tuo futuro è più importante, tu sei più importante._   
_E ti conosco, so che ora starai pensando che la colpa è tua e non potresti sbagliarti di più._   
_La colpa non è tua. Sono le circostanze ad essere sbagliate._   
_Magari in un’altra vita, in un altro mondo saremmo stati felici, completi. Ma lo saremmo solo in quel mondo._ _  
_ Ciao, amore mio, e sappi che nulla mi ha mai resa più felice della nostra illusione.

_Bianca_

_PS: invece che il punto di una storia finita, potrebbe essere il foglio bianco di un nuovo capitolo?_

 

***

 

“ _Il treno 9984 da Venezia Santa Lucia in direzione Napoli Centrale arriverà alla banchina 11 fra pochi minuti_.”

 

Cosimo quasi non sentì l’annuncio ma si mosse comunque verso le banchine. Rimase diversi metri più indietro della barriera di persone in attesa dell’arrivo di qualche caro, preferendo immergersi nella sua stanchezza.

 

Quella mattina aveva pianto. Aveva spezzato il suo voto.

 

Ma come poteva non farlo? Anche questa era una morte, dopotutto - non di suo fratello, ma della sua vita. Ed era sempre lui ad averlo permesso.

 

Pianse per le parole di Bianca, della sua rassegnazione e di quanto, anche lei, avesse nascosto in quella relazione - e di come non lo avesse mai conosciuto. Per tutto quel tempo, era Bianca a sentirsi fortunata, a sentirsi in soggezione, e quasi in inferiore a lui - lo vedeva come il ragazzo perfetto, una persona meravigliosa, il sogno di ogni ragazza, e non poteva essere così lontana dalla realtà.

 

Se fosse stato come lei lo immaginava non si sarebbe mai sottomesso così alla volontà di suo padre. Se fosse stato l’uomo che lei credeva che fosse ora sarebbe un artista, sarebbe a casa con Bianca, o al locale con Donatello. Non sarebbe in stazione ad aspettare un’altra donna.

 

E in quel momento, Contessina si avvicinò verso di lui. Era elegante e precisa, come se la ricordava: il cappotto grigio intonato alla valigia di marca, i capelli tirati e raccolti in una crocchia liscia totalmente diversa da quella scombinata che Bianca indossava. Il viso era pulito da imperfezioni e qualunque traccia di trucco, lo sguardo fermo e deciso e le labbra appena incurvate in un sorriso timido.

 

Però, Cosimo non era nell’umore di sentirsi intenerito dalla sua emotività, né di fingere allegria al suo arrivo. “Ciao, Contessina,” si limitò a salutare. Infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e con la destra trovò il disegno che Bianca aveva lasciato insieme alla sua lettera. La strinse nel suo pugno.

 

Contessina si illuminò. “Ciao, Cosimo,” rispose, e Cosimo poteva vederla quasi vibrare. Aveva voglia di toccarlo, notò, forse abbracciarlo. E anche lui ne aveva voglia, inspiegabilmente.

 

D’impulso si avvicinò, la prese per le spalle e la baciò con forza. Sentì Contessina irrigidirsi dalla sorpresa, ma le sue labbra si muovevano in accordo con le sue. Quando si allontanò, era paonazza e senza fiato. “Grazie del benvenuto,” soffiò, ma Cosimo non rise.

  
“Andiamo a casa,” disse, prendendole la valigia con la mano sinistra. La mano destra era tornata nella tasca, stringendo il disegno. Il primo ritratto di Bianca.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se Bianca sembra un po' sgrammaticata, non temete, è intenzionale. Con questo non dico che tutte le parrucchiere sono sgrammaticate o che tutti quelli che parlano sgrammaticato siano stupidi - è solo per darle un aspetto rilassato, opposto all'immagine "d'alta società" da cui proviene Cosimo. Ah, e mi sono lasciata un po' andare con gli accenti. Denunciatemi.  
> E se vedete la formattazione un po' incasinata è perché è come me.


End file.
